


Will The Real Dean Winchester Please Stand Up?

by HallucinogenicPandas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (they're all humans), AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, College AU for part of it, I'M JUST JOKING PLEASE DO, If you didn't know what that meant then you must be new here, M/M, Or don't, Porn, UST, please read this, stuff after too though, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallucinogenicPandas/pseuds/HallucinogenicPandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, you tell a person your name before you fall in love with them, but, since when has anything been normal for Dean Winchester? At only the age of twenty, he's had both his parents die, the main character in a hit book series based off of him, and now, he's falling in love with a gorgeous blue-eyed man whose name he doesn't even know. To tell you the truth, it's kind-of scaring him. What will Dean do about his dilemma, and how will he handle the tragedy that befalls him when he finally thinks he's got it all figured out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's my own attempt at fanfiction... It has the same name of one I previously started, but I didn't like how I did it, so I scrapped it and now I'm starting over with this one. It's basically the same story, but with a few things changed. I hope that this is better than the other one. I'm not 100% sure how this is going to play out, I have a rough idea, but not much is set in stone, so if anyone has any ideas that would be great.
> 
> (P.S. If you would kindly read this in Cecil Baldwin's voice, it would be much appreciated and would make the whole thing just that much more awesome.)

There was this tree in a secluded area of one of the small grassy fields on campus that hardly anyone ever went to. That is why Castiel liked to sit under this tree and think so much. It was quiet, and, most important, free of Castiel's classmates.

He didn't  _hate_ his classmates, he just liked to steer clear of them. They were noisy, rambunctious, and seemed to only be at college to have fun and get drunk.

That's why this tree was so great. None of his classmates went there as far as he could tell, so it allowed him to have a quiet study place. Castiel had survived two years of college this way. 

Ordinarily, he  _would_ try to study in his dorm, but his roomate, Gabriel, was the poster boy for the rambunctious, drunk partiers. When he wasn't drunk, he was sleeping. With women. Loudly. If you got past all that, Gabe was a  _great guy._

It was _a_ good thing that Castiel had this tree, or he'd no longer be going to college. He'd be sentenced to life in prison for murder.

It was generally around ten a.m. that he frequented his tree. That is, it  _was_ around ten a.m. until the semester ended and he got a class scheduled at that time. Seriously, who gives lectures at ten? Whatever, Castiel was generally up by then anyway, it just messed up his routine, that's all. _  
_

His class had just ended, so he figured he'd head over to his tree before his next class started. He had a couple hours, at least.

As he approached his tree, Castiel saw a figure underneath it. He knew that  _technically_ , the tree was public property, so anyone could sit under it, but even so, the sight of someone under  _his_ tree made his blood boil. Just a bit. He moved a little closer. 

The figure sitting under the tree was a boy, probably in the same year as Castiel, though he never was much good at telling these types of things. He had spiked-up dirty-blonde hair, and light stubble on his lightly freckled and tanned face.

A leaf, turned red by the fall air, fell from the tree, and the stranger caught it. He looked completely at ease hee, not like someone who had just happened to pass by and sit down, as had happened on previous occasions. He looked likfe he belonged here, like he had been here a thousand times before, just as Castiel had. He probably  _had_ , Castiel realized. It was ridiculous to think that he was the only one who liked to escape here. In fact, Castiel was probably the real intruder here, if this guy had a schedule too.

But Castiel wasn't about to give up his special place. So, he did the only thing he could do. He approached as quietly as possible, avoided eye contact, and sat down a few feet farther along the trunk than the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with feedback! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought, though please no "This was absolutely perfect" 's or "This was crap I hate it" 's. If you do, TELL ME WHY. I can't get better if I don't get constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter... I got this one out fairly fast, but don't expect me to get all of them out this fast, in fact, you'll probably end up getting really annoyed with me, because I suck at updating regularly. I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER, I PROMISE.

Dean looked up from the red leaf he'd caught at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was about eleven-thirty, and he was sitting under a tree on the north end of the campus, just like every day.

He liked this tree. It reminded him of the tree that was in his backyard, back when he actually  _had_ a yard. _T_ _hat was, what, sixteen years ago?_  It seemed like longer. For a kid who'd just started his third year of college, he'd been through a lot.

When Dean laid eyes on the approaching figure, he felt a bit of resentment towards him for invading his personal area. That is, until he saw his face.

He was relatively pale, and had a strong jaw covered with dark four o'clock shadow. His hair was also dark, and was perfectly messy in a way that made Dean just want to run his hands through it. It just looked so soft. His lips were pink and full, just chapped enough to be attractive without looking painful. To put it simply, they looked extremely kissable.

Then there was the matter of his eyes. They were like pools of sky on the most vibrant summer day. Big, blue, and so full of life.

Dean was a little disappointed when those eyes lowered, purposefully avoiding his gaze. The kid walked right up to the tree, and sat down about three feet away from where Dean was sitting.

Dean let him stay there. As long as he didn't mess anything up, or talk too much, he was fine. It didn't hurt that he was hot. You most certainly get Brownie Points if you're hot.

They sat in comfortable silence like that for about an hour, each minding their own business. He actually kind-of enjoyed it, and when the guy showed up the next day as well, Dean found himself not minding it at all. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I lied about the whole "I'll totally update regularly thing," and I semi-apologize. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Peace out, bitches.  
> (Also, I might not update even as much as I have been since I'm probably going to be starting another fic. Don't hate me.)

It had been two weeks since the attractive, quiet kid had started showing up at his tree, and Dean still hadn't said a single word to him. He just hadn't felt the need to. They had a nice, unspoken agreement between them. They were cool as long as neither of them invaded the other's personal space. Or talked. Or even looked at eachother. The truth was, Dean didn't know what was keeping him from talking to this kid. He was hot, and normally, that was all Dean needed to start up a conversation and flirt his way into bed with someone. But something just felt different. Even though he wanted to, (and  _boy_ , did he  _ever_ want to) he just couldn't. It didn't feel right, like this kid was different, somehow, from all of the people Dean had ever wanted to sleep with.

Maybe it was because of their meeting place. The tree held signifigance to Dean, and probably did for this kid too, so maybe Dean just didin't want to ruin it for either of them. Ruin the comfortable silence they shared. Something like that. Whatever it was, Dean still hadn't even spoken to this kid, and it was bothering the hell out of him.

This particular day, Dean was struggling through some Math homework that was due later that day, and Blue-eyes (as Dean had started referring to him in his mind) was doing his own thing. Math had never been dean's strongest subject, he'd enver really paid attention to it in High School, as he had never actually planned on going to college (or even finishing High School, for that matter). He'd always said that college was "For people who actually expected their lives to get better." It wasn't until the end of his senior year that Dean had started believing that things might look up. 

He threw his homework down with a frustrated grunt. This shit was  _way_ too hard. Maybe he could get Chuck, his roommate, to help him out later. Blue-eyes looked up from his notebook, and Dena thought that he would be annoyed with him for making noise in his special place, but he didn't actually look upset at all. He looked over, seemingly to inspect what the trouble was, and cleared his throat a little.

"Umm, if you're having trouble with that, I could, er, help out a bit. If you want." His voice was deep and gravelly, not at all what Dean had expected, but nice. Better than nice, actually. More like  _fucking sexy_.

Dean passed over his assignment more than willingly. "Yeah, sure. thanks man."

That was all. Blue-eyes explained the assignment, and then hurriedly rushed off a little earlier than usual, muttering a quiet goodbye, leaving Dean under the tree, wanting more than ever, and still with no idea what his name was. Well, at least he'd spoken to him. With the life Dean had led, he'd learned to celebrate small victories. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I know I haven't updated in a while... yeah... sorry. I've just been doing other fics and this one's not high on my priority list, so yeah. I still hope you enjoy it though.

Castiel hurriedly rushed off to,  _somewhere_. He wasn't sure where, exactly, but as long it was away from the tree, it was perfect in his book. That guy had been going to the tree regularly, and they'd struck up a sort of unspoken pact of silence with one another that Castiel had just broken. The guy didn't seem mad, exactly, more appreciative, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

He found himself gravitating toward a dorm room that was not his own, and realized that his autopilot had taken him right to Chuck's room. That was fine, he was usually there writing, and Castiel read through his stuff all the time editing, so there should be no problem. Not that he could do much in his frazzled state, but Chuck was always hospitable. He brought his fist up to knock tentatively on the door a couple of times, and he heard the clicking of computer keys stop as the door to the room was opened, and there stood Chuck, with a week old beard and wearing only his boxers and a bathrobe.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Chuck seemed to sense Castiel's distress, just like all good friends can.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I would stop by. You had said that you wanted me to read through the first chapter of the new book, so I thought, you know..." Castiel knew he was acting sketchy, but he couldn't help it. He'd finally got up the courage to talk to the man he'd been pining after for the past two weeks, and he'd totally chickened out and just asked him about his math homework.

"Yeah, sure thing, Cas." Chuck didn't question him, he just opened the door wider to let Castiel in. Castiel stepped in and looked around. It was just as messy as ever, neither Chuck not his roommate were very tidy.

"I, um, I see your roommate's absent as always."

"Yeah, he likes to spend his time eslsewhere during the day. Just like you."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so..."

"Yeah... so what's different today? You're usually still studying, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just... decided to stop by. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, totally, Cas. I actually do need help with the new book." Chuck sat down at his desk, and Castiel took a seat on Chuck's bed, quickly making himself at home in ways he could never do in his own dorm.

"What kind of help?"

"Well, um, you know how I killed Dean off at the end of the last one?"

"Yeah, the fans threw a fit. You aren't continuing it, are you? The last book was published over a year ago, and the ending seemed pretty final."

Chuck shifted in his seat. "Yeah, well that's what I was going to ask you about. I found a way to bring Dean back, but I'm not sure if it sounds lame or not."

"Well what is it?"

Chuck cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Um, Angels."

Castiel sat up a little bit on the bed. "As in, Angels of the Lord, Angels? You aren't serious."

Chuck hung his head in defeat. "I knew it, it sounds stupid."

"I hate to break it to you Chuck, but the whole premise of the series _sounds_ stupid. It's the dialogue and the actual story that make it good. I'm sure the angel thing will work, just, maybe if you explained it to me."

Chuck brightened a bit. "Okay, so I was thinking that I'd start it off with Dean waking up in his coffin-"

"Wait," Castiel interrupted. "Don't hunters cremate their loved ones as a sign of respect and so that they don't become vengeful spirits?"

"I was going to get to that."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, um, he's able to crawl his way out, and he goes to this gas station for food because he's really hungry, and he finds this handprint burned onto his arm, and then there's this screeching and all the glass breaks. He's able to find Bobby then-"

"What does the glass and the handprint have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that."

"Okay."

"You know what, maybe I should just explain the bit about the angels and let you read the stuff before that for yourself."

"Okay."

"Well, with the angel thing, I figured, the demons had some pretty sick things planned for Sam, right? So if there's demons, there could be angels too, right? And Sam doesn't have to be the only brother that's important and intended for great things, right? So that's what's up with the angels." Castiel's head spun while he tried to keep up with Chuck's dialogue. The man was generally fairly quiet, but if you got him talking about his books, you better watch out. "So what do you think?"

"I think it sounds, fine, but some people might think that the idea of angels is dumb. They're not exactly the kind of fierce supernatural creature that Sam and Dean are used to facing."

"These aren't stereotypical harp-playing angels, Cas." Chuck looked a little indignant.

"Well then what kind of angels are they?"

"They're warriors, soldiers."

"What do they fight?"

"Good question. See? That's why I need you here."

Castiel sighed. "I suppose so. I'm still not quite sure how helpful I've been. You did fine before I came along."

"Yeah, but if I didn't have you, who would I base the main angel off of?"

Castiel was taken aback by this. "I.. you... what?"

Chuck just smiled while Castiel stuttered. "Yeah, that's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course, just, I never thought-"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong, Cas. You're one of my best friends, and plus, I always thought your name sounded like an angel."

"Thank you. You are my best friend as well." Something occured to Castiel then. "Does your roommate know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're doing another book. He is the one you based Dean after, isn't he?"

Chuck scratched his head in contemplation. "No, I haven't. I've been putting it off, since he never liked the idea of the books in the first place, but I should probably let him know."

"I didn't know that he didn't like the books."

"Yeah, he's weird like that, but I can understand. That's why I never put his last name in the books."

"If he doesn't like it, then why did you write about him in the first place?"

"It was a joke. I wrote it to show him that life could be worse."

"I see." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, neither one knowing what to say next. Despite this, though, it wasn't awkward. After a while, Chuck's phone buzzed, letting him know that he'd gotten a text. When Chuck saw who it was, he blushed a bit and looked up at Castiel apologetically.

"Becky's coming over. Do you-"

Castiel stood up. "I should leave. Becky will likely have her way with you whether I'm here or not, and that is not something I wish to witness." He chuckled along with Chuck.

"You're right. See you around, Cas."

"Yes. Goodbye." Castiel went to open the door, but before he could, the handle turned from the other side and the door was pushed ajar. Castiel was left standing face to face with the same green eyes and freckles that had been plaguing him for weeks. The man's eyes widened in recognition and he looked like he was about to say something, but in typical Castiel fashion, he just pushed past the man- presumably the real Dean- mumbling a quick goodbye, held his books tighter to himself, and left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with feedback! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought, though please no "This was absolutely perfect" 's or "This was crap I hate it" 's. If you do, TELL ME WHY. I can't get better if I don't get constructive criticism.


End file.
